DESCRIPTION: The aim of this proposal for Phase II funding is to produce and evaluate a video program and brochure educating parents about the appropriate use of antibiotics. There is a growing concern that bacterial resistance to antibiotics is increasing at a rate faster than the introduction of new antimicrobial agents. In spite of this, the number of prescriptions for antibiotics continues to rise dramatically, particularly for younger children. While the majority of parents believe that there are problems with over-prescribing of antibiotics, many pressure their physicians for prescriptions due to poor understanding of appropriate use. The specific aims of the proposal include producing the video program, developing a parent-focused brochure, evaluating the effectiveness of the video in increasing knowledge and changing attitudes and behavioral intentions of parents regarding the appropriate use of antibiotics, and arranging for the distribution of the video program. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available.